Dairy Addtion
by Kisa The Tiger Gurl
Summary: Starfireis captured my Slade and His son wants to marry star. can Robin save her in time. This is a story told by all the titans trough their dairys.


Diary Addition!!!

What is in this book: Starfire tells you her story through her point of view. You will also get a little of the other Teen Titans have in theirs too!!!

3/5/04- Raven

Today I try to meditate but they won't be quite. Only if starfire would meditate with me it would be more quite, she always yells when it's to be QUITE!!!

**3/5/04-Cyborg**

**oh yeah bring it on baby!!! I beet B.B at a video game today. Starfire was with Robin and **Robin was teaching things to her so Now I have to get to the kitchen before B.B does C Ya.

3/5/04- Robin

I told the guys and Raven I was helping Star on her earth slang but I was actually at the arcade with her teaching what boys do to get girls attention. I don't want her hurt by any of the boys on earth!!! Also we saw Kitten with (of course) another boy. I told her that she only needs one. That one must be the one she feels most comfortable around. I asked her who that was. and she said it was me!! - I guess that made me feel good!!

3/5/04-**Starfire**

**Today I went to the game place that Robin had called the Arcade. We were talking about how to be around boys. I wish Robin would notice that I like him and not the other people around us. Okay so I do admit that I was almost to be married to either Slade or his son Blackcrow. I did also get captured by Blackcrow. But I only love him. Oops, did I say that I did really mean like Him not Love him**

**I hope him and the other Titans are going to remember that next month is my favorite holiday. BLORTHOG!!! I am going to get Robin a special gift for he has been there for me the most. Even if he was an enemy I thing that is what it is called. Well it is time for lunch so I must go and eat. **

Meanwhile not in the diaries..

That night they all watched a movie and sat down and talked. Robin kept looking at starfire. And she was trying to ignore what was out the window. That night Starfire was missing after the movie.

3/5/04-Blackcrow

Dad told me today that I could get my future wife. I did. I grabbed Starfire my one true love. Also her so that dad will be able to lure Robin into the trap. I hope no 1 saw me. Well I must go and make her feel better.

**3/7/04- Starfire**

**I wish Robin would come and get me. Blackcrow is trying to get me to marry him. I think I am way to young. I miss the way Raven yells at all of us to be quite so she can meditate. I miss the way cyborg would yells at beast boy when Beast boy always wins. I miss Beast Boy and Cyborg running to the kitchen to fix some breakfast. I really miss Robin. I do not think he is going to come. I hope he knows that I will always love him. I really hope that the Titans will come I do want to go home.**

**3/7/04-Raven**

**Today we are going to try to save Starfire. Robin came up with the idea. I wonder why!!!**??? **Cyborg just wants to blast open Slade's door and grab Star. Beast Boy wants to do it my way. And I just want to save her so that we know she's all right. **

**3/7/04-Cyborg**

**Here we are going to save Star. I just want to get it over with. So lets do this. **

3/7/04- **Robin**

Today we tried to save starfire. No luck. We're going to try to save her again tomorrow. I hope she will be okay. If Blackcrow touches her in any way she doesn't like. He'll be sorry he ever took her!!

3/7/04-Blackcrow.

Today I have kissed her lovable lips. I got burnt on the butt for it. But it was great while it lasted. Well four more weeks till I marry her!!!

3/7/04- Beast Boy

Today I found out where Starfire is. I must go tell Robin right away. I hope she's okay!

3/8/04-Robin

Last night Beast Boy had told be where Starfire is. If Blackcrow has hurt her in anyway I will kill him!! Now that she is gone I really think of how sad I must of made her feel when Blackfire was here. I should of treated her like I treated Blackfire. I was a snob. I should of stood up for her. Now I must go get her and tell her this my self.

**3/8/04-Starfire**

**Today Blackcrow has gone another step farther. I have shown him my sister and he might want her instead. I hope he does I do not care what happens to her. She has caused me enough pane. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin O how do I miss you. Robin please save me again.**

**3/8/04- Cyborg**

**Robin has finally made a plan good enough for** Blackcrow. So we must go and get her back.

**3/8/04-Starfire**

**I have seen Robin outside by room door. He is here to save me at last. I hope I can do this alone. For I will be inside helping..... I Am the distraction. **

**Two Hours later-Starfire**

**We did it!!! Blackcrow is now dead! Thanks to the help of my close friends I now am right at home... sitting beside Robin. But what he doesn't know I have gotten him a gift. **

**3/8/04- Raven**

**I'm glad that Starfire is back. Everything is back to normal. Cyborg and Beast Boy try as hard as they can to not tare them apart. Robin and Starfire either are learning, or watching Cy and B.B ( hehe I have I new nickname for him Butt Boy) I know that's mean. It's just that I have a feeling for him. I think. I need to ask Starfire.**

**3/9/04-Beast Boy**

**Star is a big help in our pack.. She's the mint frosting on the pizza!!! witch reminds me.. That's what we are having for lunch today. It was actually not Robin's idea but Cyborg's. I Lost to him again curse him. Well next time I am going to win!! HA HA HA HA in your face!! **

**3/9/04- Cyborg**

**I won against B.B again. Starfires back, we're going to have some mint frosting pizza. I guess since it was my idea I have to try it. At least I wont have to have a int after it. LOL really.**

**3/9/04-Robin**

**Finally **we have saved Star. I have really missed he**r. **I'm guessing that** she has missed me too**. She is sitting right next to me right now. She is so warm. But we're going to go to the movies tonight. I'm going to show her more than moves. LOL I still don't want her hurt. Wait I think it's a little to late for this. Look at all the bad things that has happened to her. LOL I think that's all my fault.

3/16/04-Raven

Sorry that I haven't wrote so for so long. Its just that I have been so busy. We have just found out what Starfire's gift was!! It's so cool..

3/16/04-Beast Boy

Today Star told me what she got for robin it's awsome.

3/16/04-Cyborg

Starfire has gotten robin something he's always wanted. It's so cool.

3/16/04-Starfire

I hope that Robin will like his gift. It's Slade's mask. laughing out lout I know he'll like it.

3/16/04-Robin

Today star has given me something I will never forget. It was Slades mask, also a picture of his face. I love her so much its crazy.


End file.
